Warriors Preschool
by LeafOfTheBlueFlame
Summary: Warrior cats in preschool, from Bluestar's generation. A lot of people do the warriors high books, and so i thought i would put a twist on that. Sorry, REALLY bad at summaries...
1. Welcome!

**This is Warriors Preschool! Finally!**

Bluekit's POV

"I'm gonna be so amazing!" Thistlekit yelled cheerfully as he walked through the door. "It's gonna be so fun!" Snowkit, who was walking next to him cheered, "Yay for Warriors Preschool!" The two of them were good friends, and well, Bluekit was ok with that. She hung behind the group of cheery kids, clinging to Moonflower like her mother was a buoy and she was someone in shark-infested waters. "Have fun playing playing with crayons Bluekit!" Leopardkit teased as she walked past.

Bluekit didn't care. Leopardkit and Patchkit would be going to Warriors Elementary soon anyway. "You'll be fine Bluekit. Go have fun, play with Snowkit, and make new friends!" Moonflower's soothing voice gave her the confidence and courage to go and join Snowkit inside the brightly colored preschool.

A very excited looking lady with white, long and wavy hair was sitting in a wooden rocking chair with a plastic bag next to her. It probably had crayons in it, or other supplies. She had a ball of yarn and some knitting needles in her hands, and seemed to be knitting a scarf. Two very rushed looking boys raced into the room as the lady open her mouth to speak. The boys each held a lunchbox, and just to make sure, Bluekit looked to her left to check if hers was still there.

"Hello class, I am Doestar, your preschool teacher. Can we sit in a circle to introduce ourselves please?" The lady asked as she put her lunchbox on a table.

OAKKIT'S POV

A pretty looking girl with blue-gray hair turned her head from where she was sitting on the rug. Her blue eyes sparkled as she set her blue lunchbox on the table, and she walked over to him. Oakkit took no notice to Doestar, their teacher, and was completely focused on the girl and Stormkit, his brother.

The girl's elegant light blue dress spun as she stuck her hand out. "Hi I'm Bluekit! What's you two's names?" A hard stone seemed to be lodged in Oakkit's throat, and all he managed to croak out was, "Uhh… Oakkit…"

Thankfully Oakkit's brother saved the moment.

STORMKIT'S POV

He shook Bluekit's hand, and introduced himself. "Hey Bluekit! I'm Stormkit, and this is Oakkit, my brother. Oakkit, looking relived, nodded eagerly. Then a boy with gray hair stepped over to the trio of preschoolers, a girl Bluekit's age with white hair following shortly after. "What are you doing chatting with this loser?" The boy said, pulling him and Oakkit away from Bluekit and towards a group of kids. "I'm Thistlekit, and the white haired girl is Snowkit." A redheaded gikitrl wearing a red romper pointed at him and said, "His name is Stormkit! Such a cool name!"

Stormkit glanced back at Bluekit, who looked to be on the verge of crying. A boy with black and white hair jogged over to her, and putting an arm around her, started to comfort her. Oakkit sighed and beckoned for Stormkit to come with him. They walked over to the circle, seating themselves in between Thistlekit, and the redhead who had liked Stormkit's name.

PATCHKIT'S POV

Patchkit sighed as he wiped yet again another stream of tears from Bluekit's eyes. How could she be bullied? Leopardkit wasn't mean to her, and Stormkit and Oakkit were nice. Plus, everyone else was younger. She sniffed and hugged Patchkit, who began to get worried. She wasn't afraid of much and he didn't think anyone here was very mean. Goldenkit was really shy, and Lionkit was well, bigheaded and competitive, but Patchkit couldn't imagine him being mean. And they were younger.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, continuing to let her hug him. She looked up at Patchkit, her eyes red and puffy from tears. "This-tle-kit." She said, sniffling. No surprise there, Patchkit thought unhappily. The two of them were basically against each other from the start. The only difference was that Bluekit would ignore him, while Thistlekit would be incredibly mean to her. He may be younger, but he was definitely meaner. Doestar's comment jerked him out of his thoughts. "As you may know, due to some recent budget cuts, where we had to get rid of the buses, all students are required to live on the preschool campus."

 **Cliffie!**

 **Question- Who was your favorite deputy that Bluestar had? Mine was Redtail.**

 **These chapters will take more time. They are longer, so you can expect one twice a week, maybe three times.**

 **Please review! Shoutouts will definitely happen, and I really love hearing what you think.**


	2. Introductions

**Hey people! I'm back! This is chapter 2 of Warriors Preschool!**

 **SHOUTOUT TIME!**

 **OceanBlueSeaEyes: Awesome! The first reviewer! Thank you so much! And yes, Fireheart was okay, but not my favorite also. I love Redtail! Redstar should have happened!**

 **Rosefire of winterclan: 2** **nd** **reviewer! Thank you so much! And thank you for telling me about how much you like this, this story will be tougher to write, with longer chapters, so that means a lot to me!**

LEOPARDKIT'S POV

Leopardkit's black wavy hair curled around her hand as she fiddled with it while everyone reacted in shock to Doestar's news. Yeah, sure she was surprised, but Leopardkit didn't want to show it. She wanted to be tough. Plus, she wanted to be the cool kid. She wanted to be the one that all the teachers liked best. A teacher pet. She sighed. _Is that really what I want? To be a little kid that the teachers like best? That's it?_

"WHAT!" A shriek echoed throughout the classroom. Bluekit slammed her head onto a desk, and Thistlekit punched the ground, then complained about it hurting. Slamming headphones on her head, Doestar physically went over there and shoved ball of yarn in Rosekit's mouth. Even Pinestar, the custodian stormed into the classroom with a broom to find the source of the noise. Sure everyone else was shocked and unhappy about the news, but at least they didn't go hysterical.

PINESTAR'S POV

The dirty broom in his hand wasn't going to solve anything, so he put it back in his cleaning bucket. "Doestar? Have you showed them your rooms yet?" Pinestar asked, noticing the confusing faces as he mentioned rooms. "Uhh, no, I was going to do introductions first. Pinestar." Doestar responded nervously as she looked at the shocked, mad, sad, confused, and unhappy faces of her students. "Yes Doestar. I shall clean the cafeteria now." Earning even more unhappy faces joined the others. Even Leopardkit, who had seemed to be all cool about this made a face. Not wanting to say anything more, he grabbed his cleaning cart and headed down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

STORMKIT'S POV

"A circle please, not a clump." Doestar said as everyone gathered for introductions. He sat down next to Oakkit with that white haired girl Snowkit on his other side. "So, starting with Leopardkit, we will go in a circle saying our names, and a fun fact about you!" Doestar cheerfully said as she passed out crayon boxes to everyone. Each box had sixty-four crayons, all different shades of red, blue, green, yellow, and all the other colors.

The black haired girl, Leopardkit, who apparently was going first, pointed at the ball of yarn on the table. "Hi everyone! My name is Leopardkit, and a fun fact about me is that I like to knit."

Doestar pointed towards the black and white haired boy who had comforted Bluekit earlier. "Your turn!" Leopardkit said happily.

"Hello, my name is Patchkit, and a fact about me is that my father is named after the fang of a snake. His name is Adderfang." Many "wows" filled the room, and a few "that's cools" could be heard aswell.

"Hi, I'm Bluekit, and this is my second year of the preschool. My fun fact is that my parents wer going to name me Moonkit, but they turned it down because our favorite place to visit is called the Moonsone. I think that is weird because my mom's name is _Moon_ flower." Bluekit said, earning laughs from everyone, especially Patchkit. Stormkit took a second to notice the glare Thistlekit gave Snowkit as she laughed along with everyone. _What's the issue? Oh. That's right. Thistlekit's not laughing. Bluekit and Thistlekit hate each other._

Soon the laughter died down and Snowkit went for an introduction. "Hi I'm Snowkit, Bluekit's sister, and I was the first to open my eyes of the two of us." She said, glancing at Bluekit when Thistlekit smirked at her. Introductions would soon be coming to an end. Stormkit mentioned that he was born in a storm, that's where his name came from, and Oakkit talked about how his father, Shellheart, was at a very high position in the army.

Rosekit told everyone about the fact that her sister had died from suffocation as a baby, and Thistlekit bragged about him having the longest claws in his family. (Not many people thought that was interesting. And by not many, I mean nobody). A kid called Blackkit said he had six toes on one foot, and people that that was cool, and another kid named Graykit told about how her hobby was swimming. Nightkit said that he had athsma. (Which Doestar said was good to know.) Another girl called Russetkit said that one thanksgiving she ate so much turkey, that she fell asleep in her chair. That story earned lots of laughs. And finally, Doestar said that she loved arts & crafts.

"Now, everyone, we shall have a tour of the school, and I will send you home." When some kids sent her confused looks, she added, "You have one day to pack all your belongings, chose roommates, and say a final goodbye to your parents until Thanksgiving weekend." The confused glances died away as Doestar put everyone into a single file line. _This school has gotta be big!_

BLUEKIT'S POV

Doestar led us down an elegant stairwell to the hallway where all our rooms are. She said we had to pick a roommate before we left, so I believe that I should start thinking about that. _Maybe Patchkit,_ She thought, because Snowkit and Thistlekit have pretty much already agreed to be roommates, so she's out. _But wouldn't Patchkit want to room with Leopardkit?_ I sighed. I could think about it later. _On happier notes, I heard that Spottedkit, Redkit, and Willowkit will be old enough to come to the school soon!_

Doestar stopped infront of a hallway full of doors each leading to a room. I stepped into one of the rooms, it had two single beds with a desk that had a lamp and a laptop. The dresser on the opposite side of the desk was empty, but the nightstand next to the bed had a bunch of papers and a pencil in one drawer. The other drawer had four xbox controllers and a whole stack of games. There was a TV in the lounge area in the second room, that had an xbox. The bathrooms were on the far side of the hall.

The bathrooms weren't that bad, the only bad part was that there were only five showers, and five toilet stalls. That was the _girls_ bathroom. Going into the boys bathroom would be a nightmare.

THISTLEKIT'S POV

Side-stepping my way over towards Snowkit, I felt relieved that the rooms were nice, but annoyed that Snowkit hadn't asked to be my roommate yet. Later on in life, the boys would probably have to room with boys and the girls with girls, but Doestar had said it was ok for a boy to room with a girl when he had asked. Because after all, they were only preschoolers. Doestar had also given them the rest of the school day to choose roommates.

I found the white haired girl chatting with Rosekit, asking her who she would room with. "I don't know, probably Leopardkit," Rosekit was saying, while fiddling with her bracelet. I grabbed Snowkit's arm, pulling her away from Rosekit, and into the privacy of a room that seemed to be empty.

I snapped at Rosekit a bit because of the topic she had chosen to chat about with Snowkit, and then shooed her away. "Go find _Leopardkit_." He said, the word Leeopardkit spoken like it was something -or someone- he hated.

"Snowkit, you're going to be my roommate right? Because I really like you, and so, I would be sad if we weren't roommates." He said, pretending to look nervous. Waiting for an answer that never came. He turned and looked around. Snowkit wasn't there. "Snowkit?" He called, this time annoyed that she wasn't there. "Where are you?"

Searching the hallways, bathrooms, rooms, and alerting Doestar got him two things. Diddly, and squat.

"Snowkit!"

 **Another cliffie!**

 **Question- Spiderleg's mentor's 1st love.**

 **Please review! I love hearing what you think! Remember, you will get a shoutout!**

 **Once again, thank you rosefire of winterclan and OceanBlueSeaEyes for reviewing.**


	3. Missing!

**Warriors preschool! Chapter 3!**

 **Snowcrystal of thunderclan: The answer to spiderleg's mentor's 1** **st** **love was Redtail! Because spiderleg's mentor was mousefur, and her first love was redtail. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Snowshadow: Btw, really cool name! Anyway, thank you for taking the time to review and read my story! I am happy that you like it, and I will keep producing more!**

 **OceanBlueSeaEyes: Hope you got my private message to you! And BluekitxPatchkit will probably happen. Btw.. Snowkit gets kidnapped.**

 **Sunfall211: Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And yes, I did like lionheart, but I just LOVED redtail soo much. Thanks so much for reviewing, your warriors high story is really good!**

SNOWKIT'S POV

"We're really good friends- Thistlekit was saying before something grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the room, and into the hallway. I saw a glimpse of a blue t-shirt, and all went dark. But I wasn't punched, I just couldn't see. I had been blindfolded.

One hit was all it took. Being little, I didn't have much of a resistance, and so hard hit to the skull sent me farther than I should be from my senses. The ground felt very far away. The only thing I could sense was that I was being dragged. I very faintly heard one voice I knew very well call for me, but when I tried to respond, my mouth was glued shut. I couldn't move a muscle, it felt like death. But most people don't die from a punch. Unless it was from someone who hits very hard, and who hit you in the skull.

ANNONYMOUS POV

The body I was dragging felt like it was made of stone. And I was trying to lug it to the middle of nowhere. The staircase didn't help either. It wasn't my fault this place didn't have an elevator. Maybe if I had convinced the person I was lugging that I was her sister or something then maybe I could have her follow me with no questions asked. _I would never ever dye my hair blue though._

I picked up the girl and slammed through the door, racing through the parking lot like I was being chased by a herd of buffalos. The forest behind the school was a very good defense mechanism. I carried the white haired girl into the forest after throwing her over the fence. But suddenly, my arms couldn't take it. I was left dragging the girl over hills and sharp rocks until I got to the campsite.

ROSEKIT'S POV

The school was in panic.

I was on my way to ask Leopardkit to room with me when I heard Thistlekit yelling for Snowkit. She had disappeared.

Leopardkit had been sitting on the couch in one of the rooms, and an annoyed yowl filled the air. "Snowkit!"

Both of us had rushed into the hallway, nodding at each other, and Doestar was hurriedly talking to Thistlekit. Doestar held a phone in one hand, and in the other she had a security camera that's screen was blacked out. On the phone she dialed, 911, and when a firefighter answered, she hurriedly said, "I need police officers, one of my children at Warriors Preschool has gone missing!"

She clicked off when the firefighter said something else, and gathered all the students. "Ok kids, gather round, as you may know, Snowkit has gone missing." I stepped into the crowd of kids, next to a brown haired girl, whose name I found out at the introductions. I shook her hand, and said, "As you probably know, my name is Rosekit! We haven't had a proper introduction yet."

"Yes." Russetkit sighed. "Well, you know my name, and so I guess we should talk about something else?" She said, kind of nervously.

"Well, who are you going to ask to room with?" I asked, changing the subject completely. I guessed she would room with Graykit, or somebody else, but I was wrong. "I was thinking about asking Blackkit," She said, after checking he wasn't around. Not wanting to offend her, I responded with, "Cool! I was actually on my way to ask Leopardkit right now!"

We stepped apart to let Doestar through, and following her orders, we came with her. "The police will be here soon ok? For now, let's do roll call. Oakkit?"

"Here."

"Stormkit?"

"Here."

"Russetkit?"

"Here."

"Blackkit?"

"Here."

"Rosekit?"

"Here." I responded weakly. _Where could Snowkit be?_

"Thistlekit?"

"Here."

"Patchkit?"

"Here."

"Leopardkit?"

"Here."

"Graykit?"

"Here."

"Snowkit is missing, so the last name to call is Bluekit."

Doestar's words were met with silence. No blue haired girl came to say that she was here. Bluekit was also missing.

ANNONYMOUS POV

The scratches covering the girl's body were beginning to bleed a bit, and I may have felt a tad bit bad for her, but that thought was completely taken away once I realized what my boss would say to that. He probably wouldn't say anything. He would just kill me.

I laid the girl down on the ground infront of my master.

"Good. Good." He said viciously. Being evil was so fun! A twinge of regret always hung there at the back of my mind though. "So, will we kill her?"

 **Cliffhangers are fun to write! Could you please check out my two warrior polls?**

 **Anyway, Bluekit's missing too?**

 **Please review! Remember… Shoutouts!**

 **Question- Favorite leader ever in warriors?**


	4. Lost And Found

**OMG! I'm so sorry! I caught a bad writer's block, and then, I went on a week long trip to Washington DC… And also, for some reason the fanfiction site wasn't working on my laptop… If you are mad at me, I know why. DC was awesome though! Anyway, my writers block went away so here is chapter 4!**

 **I also realized I forgot to add Yellowkit, Raggedkit, Rowankit, Foxkit, and Willowkit into the story, so they are added into the chapter. If I forgot to add anyone else into the story, then please let me know in the reviews! –I will not be adding OCs, sorry!-**

 **SHOUTOUTS**

 **Guest- You reviewed three times! Thank you so much! I'm glad to hear that you like my story, and I'm incredibly happy that I stumped you with Snowkit going missing! And you're my 20** **th** **reviewer! *throws confetti* P.S also, whoever my 50** **th** **reviewer is gets to pick what happens in the chapter after!**

 **Wolffang Of Thunderclan- I PM'd you with my response to the Russetkit thing, and so you know my answer to that. Firestar was a good cat in the first series, but he got a little annoying to me after that because he was always the star. (Pun intended) It's just my opinion though!**

 **Flower- Thank you for reviewing! You reviewed 4 times! And I am sorry it took so long to update..**

 **Sunfall211- Thank you for the words of encouragement!**

 **Snowcrystal of thunderclan- Why did you say what?**

 **OceanBlueSeaEyes- You are an amazing guesser! Or am I to predictable? Probably the first one!**

YELLOWKIT'S POV

I was nervous as I walked through the door, Raggedkit, Rowankit, and Foxkit at my side. Foxkit and I didn't get along well. Another girl, Willowkit or something, had been on the way to the school aswell, and she had joined us. We had also been joined by Mousekit.

A couple droplets of blood stained the floor next to the staircase, as if someone injured had been there. Making my way towards the elegant staircase, I realized that there as a big commotion downstairs.

There was a stinging pain in my left leg, and I had no clue why. I am always hurting somewhere. Its weird. Yesterday my mom wrenched her back, and for some reason my back hurt aswell. Willowkit had said that she twisted her ankle on the way here, which made it even stranger.

I don't know. I guess my life has always been weird. For some reason Sagewhisker, a nice woman living in my neighborhood (Shadow Falls), has always had a weird interest in me. I sighed. _I guess I'll never be normal._

There are six neighborhoods in my city. Riverside, Shadow Falls, Thunder View, Wind, Star Village, and Dark Forest. (That's creative, oh so creative.*claps*)

ANNONYMOUS POV (though you probably know who it is… But actually, you probably think you know, but you're incorrect because of more plot twists pulled by me!)

I slipped the black ninja mask, black pants, and black shirt on, and started on my journey.

The crisp fall leaves floated down around me. The air cool as I continued to stalk through the forest. Some would say I am too young for this job. Others would encourage me to keep on being me!

My mind searched the area, looking for my target. Tall pine trees circled around a place that from this distance even, I realized it was a clearing.

10 Mins later-

I was sheltering right behind the clump of ferns that would lead to the clearing when the leaves rustled behind me. I jumped about a foot, fell down with a plop, and was about to yell when something startled me. The person sneaking up on me did not have gray hair, or reddish-brown hair like the two people in the clearing I was watching. The person had red, black, and white hair. Like my sister. When I said these words, they only came out as a whisper. "Spottedkit? What are you doing here?"

 **Lol I was going to end it here, but there is a lot I'm hoping to get done this chapter, soooo, also ending there would be kinda mean. CONTINUED!**

FOXKIT'S POV

My orangey-red skirt's white splotches were not from paint, as all bullies would think. It's supposed to be _art._ Some people think it's tacky, but I like it. _Yellowkit doesn't like it. Pssht. Yellowkit doesn't like anything._ Ok sure, you caught me. I don't like Yellowkit. But that's only because to me, "she acts like she knows **EVERYTHING, AND SHE'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME!"**

A redhead and a gray haired boy turned to stare at me. And a kinda cute boy with jet black hair turned aswell. Ok maybe I said that out loud. I got a glare from Yellowkit. _She_ knew who I was talking about.

ANNONYMOUS POV

Calico nodded, (Calico was my nickname for Spottedkit when I first saw her because of her calico-colored hair.) and open her mouth to speak, but I gave her the be-quiet-or-else stare. Calico slunk back into the ferns, where it opened up to the clearing where you had a perfect view of the middle tree.

I pulled Spottedkit into a silent hug, our eyes searching for the slightest hint of white anywhere. There! In the middle tree, at the tippy top, was our target. A little self-achievement clicked in my brain as I laid eyes on her. White hair messy and unkempt, she looked a bit like a zombie.

Shooting a quick glance at Spottedkit, and quickly judging the angle, very badly I might add, I tossed a quite large pebble towards the opposite side of the clearing. Calico raised her eyebrows, but whispered no questions.

The gray haired man in the center of the other clearing jumped at the noise, and yelped, "Who's there?"

His partner, a redheaded girl, turned, and pointed some pretty awesome looking nunchucks, at the place where the rock had fallen. I took a second to realize what I had to do. It dawned on me that the only way to get Snowkit down would be to climb that tree.

"Not me." I whispered silently. Calico may have heard it, but if she did, she made no move to point that out. I gave Calico a quick glance, that was supposed to cover up by fear, but did no such thing.

Stepping out into the clearing, I slunk towards the tree, trying to blend into the shadows, but failing a tad. I reached out, grasped the first branch of the tree, and started my climb.

5 mins later-

Halfway up the tree was when the climb was getting more difficult. Already tired, I knew I couldn't go on much longer. I could get up, but could I get down?

I suddenly realized that the redhead was staring at me.

I pressed myself against the tree, trying my very best to look like I was a low hanging branch. She took another glance at me, her amber eyes searching for humanlike features. Apparently the redhead saw nothing, because she looked away. But I wouldn't ever forget the wave of sheer terror I felt. Not ever.

10 mins later-

The top of the tree. I had made it. My destination. The mission. My mind whirled with fear, happiness, uncertainty, and other random feelings. I was a little proud of myself. I was a relatively modest kid, but I mean come on, who wouldn't be proud?

To my left. My target. Wrapped with rope. Tied up, was Snowkit. I untied the ropes shutting her mouth. She was still tied to the trunk of the tree, but there she was. I could see her face. Blue eyes sparkling.

I brushed my red hair away from my face so she could see me more clearly. (I had taken off the ninja mask momentarily.

"I found you."

 **Quite a good chapter, if I do say so myself. Almost 1,400 words, so it's a long one too. Again, sorry for the wait**!

 **Think About These Questions**

 **Who rescued Snowkit? They had RED hair. It wasn't Bluekit!**

 **Did I miss any cats from Bluestar's generation that aren't in the story yet?**

 **QOD- Who was the FIRST cat that had a crush on Squirrelflight?**

 **COULD IT POSSIBLY BE ROSEKIT? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Love you all!**

 **-Chow!**


	5. The Fall

**Hey guys! Because of the long wait for last chapter, I tried to update quickly…**

 **I have 24 reviews now thanks to you guys! Thank you so much!**

 **Nobody has so far gotten the QOD right. The answer is Shrewpaw!**

 **Also, I made an important decision. This story is only going to have 10 to 15 chapters. It will only have that many because I really want to get started with the Warriors Elementary, Middle, and High stories, because I have really good plot Ideas!**

 **SHOUTOUTS  
Sunfall211- I PMd you with my answers! Thank you for reminding me about Nutwhisker and Scorchwind!**

 **OceanBlueSeaEyes-…HOW…..**

 **Snowcrystal of thunderclan- That's ok**

ANNONYMOUS POV

I untied her, and she shakily stood up in the tree, almost falling, but she held on to a branch for support.

Snowkit's white dress was covered in dirt mud, a little bird poop, but worst of all, it was stained with blood. She had a big gash on her shoulder, and bumps and scrapes everywhere, but that was it.

I slowly helped her find her way down the tree, and eventually, we finally got to the point where we could sit down on a branch and not worry about being caught by the evil people. That's when the two of them got up, called over their shoulder, "Hang tight little girl." And left.

We climbed down more quickly since we weren't fearing for our lives, because at that point, even I was scared. I mean REALLY scared. I was actually starting to shake also.

That was when I lost my balance. I slipped, and down I went. Down down down. Then something hard. Then down down down. It was a repetitive thing, until it stopped. I hit hard.

I faintly heard someone scream, "REDKIT!"

Then all went black.

PATHKIT'S POV

I was sitting in the corner of a dorm, bouncing a tennis ball against the wall. Bluekit had gone missing! She MUST have been kidnapped also. I blame myself. I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about rooming with someone, and she was gone. Actually, I was going to ask to room with Bluekit, soooo, now I have no roommate. Everyone had already been chosing roommates. They were,

Leopardkit and Rosekit

Russetkit and Blackkit

Willowkit and Graykit

Oakkit and Stormkit

Nutkit and Foxkit

Yellowkit and Rowankit

Raggedkit and Scorchkit

And Thistlekit tells everyone Snowkit said yes, but we know he's lying.

I was really about to go ask Bluekit, but then she was kidnapped!

SPOTTEDKIT'S POV

I saw him fall. My brother. My ONLY brother. I have a sister, my bff, but my brother. My brother. A natural leader. My brother. Him. Redkit. Snowkit's rescuer. I was about to scream when I remembered two things.

You must be strong.

will alert the evil man and woman.

Snowkit didn't share the thought apparently. She didn't scream, but she cried out,

"NOOOOO! He saved me! He can't just… Nooooo!"

That's when a blue-gray haired girl showed up.

BLUE-GRAY HAIRED GIRL'S POV

I saw Redkit lying on the ground. I couldn't take it. But I needed to be calm. That's the only thing I remember my mom teaching me.

Oh yes! I've got it!

Spottedkit looked at me in confusion when I got off my knees and ran as fast as I could towards my neighborhood.

I ran up the steps to my neighbor's house and clicked their doorbell. He was home! I heard steps coming to the door. His gray hair matched his shoes.

He had a stethoscope around his neck, and he looked like he was busy.

"Hey Featherwhisker! I was wondering if you could I don't know, save the life of a kid who fell from a tree?" I quickly said.

"Oh my gosh! Take me there asap! Now how old is this kid?"

"Uh, my age? He's my brother sooo…"

"Oh my gosh! Again, I want to ask what happened, but I don't at the same time."

Featherwhisker snatched his medical kit off the table and we ran out the door. Featherwhisker was WAY faster than me, but I didn't care. The faster he got there, the faster Redkit wakes up.

20 MINS LATER-(AT THE HOSPITAL)

"We're not sure if he'll make it." The nurse said. Featherwhisker, who I luckily knew was a doctor, had rushed to the scene, and hurried him to Four Countries Hospital.

No idea why it's called that. We live in 4 neighboorhoods, not countries!

I teared up. A lot. How could he die? Redkit is.. I can't!

"Can I see him?" I found myself asking.

"Yes. You may also see our other patient." They mean't Snowkit. She had been taken here, given a new dress, and treatment for her shoulder. She had insisted she was fine, but Featherwhisker knew she was I pain.

I slipped into the hospital room. The curtain that divided the two of them was half pulled. I walked over to Redkit's hospital bed. My life was about to take a turn. A big one.

Don't know how I knew that… I'm only 6. Everyone else at the preschool is 6 too. We go to the Elementary at age 9, and we stay till we turn 11. The Middle is 13-15, and the High is 16-19. The University you can take for as long as you want, however old you are. Doestar said this was her last year of teaching. She'll go to the University again to get a degree for something else. She also said maybe she'll take the LSAT.

NORMAL POV

Everyone at the school was STILL panicking. After Yellowkit, Raggedkit, Rowankit, and Foxkit came, and were told, they freaked out. We also told the story to their brothers, Nutkit and Scorchkit. They freaked out too. That's when the phone rang.

Doestar picked up the phone.

Silence. Then talking.

"Yes. Wha? That's great! Repeat that? Redkit? Not Bluekit? Really! Oh wow! Both of them? They haven't been caught? Oh that's a shame. Lockdown? No. What about keeping the kids inside? Ok that works. WAIT WHAT-

"TELL US!"

"hold on a sec."

Doestar took the phone away from her ear to explain.

"Redkit found Snowkit! But Bluekit's still missing. They can't find the kidnappers, but the cops are working on it. Redkit fell from the tree while helping Snowkit down, and he is in severe condition, but Snowkit is fine. We are allowed to go down to the hospital to see her, but only people close to Redkit can see him."

Doestar said quickly, gasping for breath at the end.

Patchkit's face rose, then fell, then turned into a deep dark state of depression. They can't find Bluekit, and now his brother is most likely going to die. What a rough life.

20 MINS LATER-AT THE HOSPITAL

LEOPARDKIT'S POV

While everyone else was crowding around Snowkit, asking her questions, me and Patchkit sat in uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. Why? You ask, well because were waiting for the nurse to come and tell us we can go see Redkit. After all, he's my younger brother.

I thought Thistlekit liked Snowkit? Apparently not. He's just sitting in the waiting room waiting for this to be over. He looks mad. Don't even want to know why.

"You may come." The nurse said beckoning us to come in.

"His heart rate is getting higher, but it is still only at 20." (percent or whatever the heart rate monitor thingys count on.) The nurse confirmed.

That's when the most amazing thing happened.

 **LOL AGAIN! We are done! Review 4 more!**

 **What awesome thing happened?**

 **Why is Thistlekit mad?**

 **Heres and easier one-**

 **QOD- Who was the FIRST cat Stormfur liked?**

 **Hint- It was majorly pointed out in the beginning of Moonrise.**

 **Chow!**

 **-Leafy**


	6. Evil Mistakes

**Hey guys!So sorry for the long wait! I went on vacation again, never had the time to upload, and it's been such a long time since I've had a computer to use. Please forgive me!**

 **SHOUTOUTS**

 **Sunny211- You changed your name! And thank you! I hate cliffies too, but they are fun to write!**

 **Snowcrystal of thunderclan- Thank you! I'm very glad you like it!**

 **OceanBlueSeaEyes- Yes, I know you got my PMs! Thanks for reviewing! 30** **th** **!**

 **Misty- I love it when people that aren't members take the time to review and come up with a name! It just shows how much you appreciate the story writer's writing! Thanks so much!**

 **LittleGrayOwl- Thanks for reviewing! You are the 31** **st** **! You are correct with the answer to the QOD! "The author would like to thank you for your continued support." :]**

 **Too Lazy- Haha! I get lazy a lot too! Every once and a while I'll just forget, but a lot of times I am just** _ **Too Lazy**_ **! (Pun intended) :]**

 **Wolffang Of Thunderclan- That's ok! Everyone forgets things sometimes! Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **Oh yeah I almost forgot! The answer to the QOD was Squirrelpaw/flight!**

SNOWKIT'S POV

Everyone crowded around me shouting out questions.

What happened?

Who kidnapped you?

When will you come back to the Preschool?

"Uh I was kidnapped while talking to Thistlekit. By the way, **WHERE IS MY SISTER**!?"

The room fell silent. _Oh no. I can piece it together._

PATCHKIT'S POV

I can't get any happier than I am now. Or maybe I could. If Bluekit showed up.

I shook my head. I can't think about this right now. More important measures are Redkit. My younger brother.

Then the most amazing thing happened.

Something must have jolted Redkit. But he sat up with a start. Yes, his eyes were open!

"This might seem crazy, but I've been dreaming."

SNOWKIT'S POV

I can't believe it. My sister too?!

I hope my mom knows, and that there is a search party out looking for her.

Then I looked over at Redtails bed..

I almost cried out in joy.

Even though I was incredibly happy at the fact that Redkit was going to live, I was a little annoyed.

No, not because he got hurt, that's really rude and ungrateful, but because Thistlekit is sitting in the waiting room tapping his fingers. Ya.

"Excuse me." I said to the crowd, who started to protest as I left. Apparently nobody else had noticed Redkit's awakening.

I stepped into the waiting room, glaring at Thistlekit. "Well?"

"I'm very annoyed at you Snowkit. You got caught. That's so irresponsible! I was TALKING TO YOU. That's a very important thing!"

ANNONYMOUS POV

Sidestepping back into the clearing, I chuckled to myself.

If I look up, I will see,

That poor, helpless girl, stuck in a tree,

All magnificently planned by me!

She can't get down,

I'll be given the crown,

For most evil in the town!

"Oakstar, I'm going to go check on that girl."

"Why, you afraid she's hurt?"

"No. A: She is hurt, and B: I want to make sure she hasn't escaped, OR been rescued."

"Good. If I see you help her, then you are going to get fired, and your family won't get the money you need! 3 Billion bucks, in exchange for helping me be evil for 13 years."

"Do you remember that man and kid we captured last year?"

"Yes."

"Well don't get mad, but I recently found out that they were Flowerpaw, this girl that was going home from school, and the man, was.. Uh…- SPIT IT OUT ALREADY

"Ok." I sighed. This isn't going to end well…

"His name… was Birchface… and uh, the woman we captured a month after? Uh… that woman was Frecklewish… To make matters even worse, the man we captured right after Frecklewish? Beetail."

Oakstar went rigid.

"No… Skystar! What… Have… I… Done…"

 **And were done! Not as long of a chapter, and I'm sorry, but that was the purr-fect cliffhanger!**

 **Also, do you like my built in poem?**

 **Can you figure out why Oakstar went rigid?**

 **Why are Birchface, Frecklewish, and Beetail important to him?**

 **There is a HUGE plot twist coming up, so be prepared!**

 **Chow,**

 **-Leafy**


	7. 40 Reviews

**Ok... Im not even going to try to think up an excuse for why I haven't updated...**  
 **!We reached 40 reviews!**

 **Congratulations to: Echo in the whispering wind! Ya you posted like a year ago so its alot to ask, but if you can please PM me what you want the chapter to be about. This is really mean, but if you don't answer quickly i might have to ask the 39th reviewer to do it.**

 **Thanks to OceanBlueSeaEyes, Sunny211, LittleGrayOwl, and Snowcrystal of thunerclan for all the suppport thiso story has gotten, especially this last chapter.**

* * *

MAJOR TWO MONTH TIME SKIP

* * *

Leopardkit POV

* * *

All the excitement was over, and now everyone was sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria, which I will never get used to.  
After everyone returned from the hospital, Redkit, Spottedkit, and Willowkit were accepted into the school.  
Another update. Many students had finally chosen roommates.  
Snowkit and Redkit  
Spottedkit and Willowkit  
Leopardkit and Rosekit  
Foxkit and Blackkit  
Russetkit (who everyone just called Red) and Yellowkit  
Raggedkit and Scorchkit  
Stormkit and Oakkit  
Bluekit and Patchkit  
And Thistlekit and Lizardkit because nobody wanted to room with him and Lizardkit came late.  
Rosekit was seated beside me, chatting up a storm with Bluekit and Snowkit.  
Snowkit was roomed wth Redkit because she now i think likes him because he saved her.

* * *

MEANWHILE...

* * *

OAKSTAR'S POV

* * *

I had sat down on a bench next to Skystar and cried. Cried. How... Nice of me?  
Somehow I had managed to resent myself. Frecklewish. Birchface... Beetail... How was I so stupid to have not recognised the most loyal friend anyone could ever have?  
All of a sudden, RAGE. Because i could only blame myself, I did what i always do.  
"Skystar... THIS IS ON YOU."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I SUGGEST RUNNING BEFORE I USE THE MACHETEI FOUND."  
Sky took off, running into alleys and down sidewalks.  
Hoping it was worth it, he knocked on the door of the house he had come to.  
Thirty-seven seconds later, the door slowly opened, revealing a calico-haired woman with a nerf gun that was obviously not her best weapon.  
"Well. Well. Well. Look who it is... What can I do? SHOOT YOU!"  
 _Crap! I forgot..._

I barely had a second t think before water exploded all over me and she threw a smoke bomb. I heard a door slam, and ran. Into her house. Another door slammed, and through the fog i could just barely make out her tranquilizer gun.

* * *

Bluekits POV

* * *

I had ran back to my room to grab my phone- everyone got one from the district at age 5. Awesome right!?  
Noticing a text, I opened IMessage and read: _**We would like to inform you some guy named Oak has been kidnapping children and is mainly now targeting Fourtrees Preschool, so be on the lookout for anyone suspicious.**_

Scared out of my tiny mind, I ran upstairs and showed everyone in school. A few other kids had noticed too and were working to inform everyone.  
"DOESTAR!" Covering Rosekit's mouth, I thought for a moment. "Anyone seen Thistlekit?" Asked Snowkit, didn't seem very concerned.  
Nobody said they had. "Uhh guys? How are you not realizing that Thistlekit must have been kidnapped too..."  
Everyone grew quiet as it dawned on us. Red was right... Thistlekit was kidnapped.

* * *

 **Please review! It makes me so happy that people actually like this story!**  
 **Question Of The Day- Who is Heathertail's final mates fathers second mates fathers fathers best friends final deputys former friends med cat daughters daughters mate?**

 **If you get it right, a cookie for you! Cookie- (::)**

 **Who attacked Skystar?**

 **Where is Thistlekit?**

 **What is the plot twist I promised?**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _ **Leafy**_ **  
**


End file.
